The Mascots
by Jacob Scott02
Summary: In a world were movie studio mascots were part of society... Warnings: Depections of anxiety and depression Strong language, mostly in one particular chapter
1. Prologue: December 20, 1968

See the curtains hangin' in the window in the evenin' on a Friday night*

December 20, 1968

Venice Beach, CA

On a bright and sunny evening, two people are walking down the beach. A human-looking woman and a circular globe. They are film studio mascots for Columbia Pictures and Universal Pictures. Their names are Columbia and Carl. Both spend the evening playing at the boardwalk playing games and watching surfers. "That was so much fun! Don't you agree?", Columbia says while laughing. "Yeah.", agrees Carl. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?", asks Carl. "Well...", Columbia nervously replies. Carl's round face turns to concern. "Corporate wants me to move.", Columbia says, forlornly. "Well, not too far. I-I hope.", Carl anxiously responds. "To Warner Bros. Jack wants me to move in because I'm not made of money.", Columbia says, sarcastically. "So, a few days. We can still call. Of course we're going to Leo's 50th come '74.", Carl optimistically replies. "Uh... yeah. Sure. Just... no more of this.", Columbia says, sadly. "What?", Carl responds, seemingly defeated. "Yeah... I'm going tomorrow morning. Gotta pack up the place and... stuff." Columbia and Carl walk away in opposite directions. The sky has darkened to night. As soon as Columbia walks back into Columbia Pictures, she finds a frenzy of employees scrambling to pack everything. "Columbia!", angrily shouts her boss. "I have been waiting since 6! Is this about your buddy Carl? Yes? Because it is.", he continues shouting. Both walk into Columbia's office, adorned with TV stars and film noir posters. "Go! Go! Go! Take all of this with you! I'm leaving.", the boss yells as he shuts the door. Columbia gets all of the memorabilia together in boxes and takes it to the boss. "Hey.", Columbia sighs. "Here's all my stuff. Just get it in the truck. I'll be in a car.", Columbia says in a very sad voice. "I'm sorry.", says the boss. "I know. You were stressed.", Columbia replies. "That's the last.", says the boss to the driver. The trucks all drive off as Columbia stands in the front lot, dejected at the end of the leaving two things she came to love; Carl and her own studio.


	2. Eighteen Years Later: May 23, 1986

Eighteen Years Later: May 22, 1986

Times have changed. Columbia now is getting in a car, a 1985 BMW 350ci. Wearing shades, and a black business suit, with a dark brown perm at the top of her head, she starts the car and drives while listening to Wang Chung's _To Live and Die In L.A. _She has an indifferent expression on her face as she drives home. She stops at the house and gets out, entering a big house with stairs in front, a kitchen to the right, and a TV room to the left. She goes to the TV room and turns the TV on. "Tonight on LA News at 6, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, preparing to be sold." Columbia just uses the TV as background noise as she makes popcorn for herself and flips through stations. The footage changes from a garden show to a Pan Am ad to a commercial for Poltergeist II... and continues doing this through the night. Columbia goes up to bed, but not before playing Steely Dan's _Reeling in the Years_. She sings along to the refrain, just wanting to sleep--which is difficult for someone listening to this song. Now it is 3 in the morning, fast asleep, so much so it would take a lot of noise to wake Columbia up. The phone rings, next to her. She jolts up! "yes! Whoisit?", Columbia says in the most sleepy way possible. "Your real boss, Marguerite. Bonjour. Surely you heard about a famed roaring lion about to leave the Majors. Anyway, we need someone to stand watch. And that is you, Miss Columbia.", Madame Marguerite, the leader of the Opening Guard demands.


	3. Meeting Madame Marguerite

Meeting Madame Marguerite

In a flash, Columbia got ready and drove out. She was on a real time crunch: 4 hours, and she already has 3 to go. Working her way through the big city streets, she is able to find the private airport. She gets a plane and is able to fly it over to the Melies, a constantly orbiting airship where Marguerite resides. Columbia lands the plane smoothly and walks in to the ship.

Taking in the atmosphere of the sterile, white walls, she walks through, hesitant to open the door. But she does anyway, revealing a grand hall, with a shirtless Gongman to the left, a chicken to the right, and a beautiful red flower with petals as hair and seeds as a face. "Good morning, Miss Columbia", she says.

"Good morning", Columbia anxiously replies. "So our job today will be to capture the once-great Leo the Lion and take him to a zoo for him to live out the rest of his days. But in order for that to happen, we will drug him with a tranquilizer dart that will reduce his immortality.", Marguerite informs. "The job will be performed tomorrow night as you already know your task.", Marguerite continues. "Stand watch.", Columbia replies. "That's right. Good for you.", Marguerite sardonically remarks. "So go back. You have met with your boss. Go. Shoo!", Marguerite flippantly demands. Columbia leaves the room, closing the door behind her.


	4. One Thing Leads to Another

One Thing Leads to Another

Columbia is back home and it is now evening. She is talking with a man on the phone. "Now, we want you to be in Charlotte tomorrow night.", says the Coca-Cola executive. "I have a very important job tonight and I'll get on the plane at 2 PM tomorrow. Just a little late.", Columbia responds. "Fine!", replies the executive. Columbia leaves the room.

She walks through the hallways and hears all of the people. "Hey! Miss Columbia! Excited for your trip?", asks Brad. "It's one of those things you actually have to do. So hell no.", Columbia replies bluntly. "Are you up for HBO?", asks Bailee. "Oh, I would, Bailee. But no. I have a job tonight.", Columbia replies back. She has a sad expression. She is sad because that was somewhat natural interaction, something she doesn't really do.

Columbia gets back in her car and turns to find radio stations. She finds 100.8 Current Pop. "And now The Fixx's big hit _One Thing Leads to Another_.", states the DJ. She starts the car and sings along to the lyrics while driving. She does for so long, that at 1:53, she hits the screeching brakes and finds an animal control van.

"Who the hell are you?", Columbia inquires. "I'm Becky, the driver.", Becky responds. "Then give me a damn call when you do. Huh?", Columbia says in frustration. "Get in.", Becky demands.

The two are now in the car. "I see you were too districted by The Fixx.", Becky notes. Columbia grumbles. "I'm picking the tunes.", Becky says.

*I see you and you see me*

"Yes! Hall and Oates!", Becky reacts with enthusiam.

*Private eyes

They're watching you, Becky sings along.

Columbia doesn't respond or even sing along. Becky stops singing along.

"Are you okay?", Becky asks with concern. She turns off the radio.

"It's not that I don't get to play the tunes. It's that I'm having human connection. There's so few Mascots and I only had a connection with one. I loved him. He was a globe, so that means I'm weird.", Columbia sadly responds.

"You know, if you weren't an animal control officer, we'd be friends. You relate to me.", Columbia adds.

"What? What'd you say?", Becky responds. "Oh no.", Columbia replies.

"It's a hard job, but with animals, you have to set them free sometime.", Becky says in defense.

Columbia groans. "I made a mistake. Stop the car at the Super Cool Stereo Store parking lot."

"Are you sick?", Becky worries.

"No. You go on.", Columbia orders.

Columbia runs into the store in a dash. She opens the bathroom door and sits down, puts her head and hands onto her kneecaps and cries. She cries for a while until she hears the Melies up in the sky and gets out of the bathroom.

"Welcome, Miss Columbia. I hear you got panicky and split.", Madame Marguerite rudely states.

"Piss off!", Columbia shouts.

"It's taken me a long time to realize this, but I'm tired of this life of being alone!", Columbia continues.

"Then why did you run into a store?", says the Gongman, but is known here as Joseph-Arthur.

"I was having a panic attack.", Columbia responds.

"Miss, I know a place where you can stay and make new friends. In my ship. Permanently. Get in.", Marguerite demands. Columbia takes one long, last look and gets into the Melies as it closes its door and flies off.


	5. Carl Goes Searching

Carl Goes Searching

Shortly after Columbia's falling out, the telephone in Carl's room rings at Universal. Carl hops down from his bed and uses the Asian continent to pick up the phone. "Hello", answers Carl. "Columbia has been arrested by me.", replies Marguerite smugly. "What?", Carl says in disbelief. "She refused to arrest the lion.", Marguerite answers, honestly. "I'm going to see Columbia", Carl states. "Good luck.", Marguerite replies in such sarcasm.

Carl leaves the room. "I'm leaving for a bit. All I know is that I am going to see an old buddy again.", Carl states confidently. Carl gets in a car driven by his chauffer.

"Okay. I've been scouring the town for 5 hours.", says the chauffer. "If this plan fails, I'm getting the pilot.", he continues. "Look!", Carl exlaims. He sees the Melies and an animal control unit. The car stops. The gate is closed. Luckily, Carl is malleable and can get through bars. He gets through them to find the famed roaring lion, Leo.

Carl rolls up to the now-decrepit Selznick House. He opens the door and uses India to open it. He brushes the dirt off. Inside the house, it is in a state of disrepair. The wood is reduced to splinters, and the color is faded. Low growls are heard. Leo is awake.

Carl hops up the stairs, but that only makes more noise. Leo appears behind and tries to chase him. When both are at the top of the stairs, Leo makes a snarl and then loudly roars! Carl is mortified. Slowly, the realistic complexion on Leo fades and reveals a calm lion. Leo reacts with worry. "Carl. Why are you here?", Leo asks.

"Leo, they're gonna get you.", Carl truthfully answers. "Get me? I'm the famous roaring lion! Nothing can get me!", Leo shouts in arrogance and roars. Outside, this alerts the animal control unit. They run up to the house and capture Leo by shooting him with a dart that gets him to sleep in just a couple of minutes. Carl rolls away out the window in the process.

Leo is captured and put in the Melies. "Check the area.", orders an agent. She enters the room and finds a broken window and a thump in the ground. "Must be a ball.", she reacts with indifference.

Just as soon as the Melies is about to fly off back to the skies, Carl jumps on as soon as it leaves. When inside, he sees a knocked-out Leo being carried in. "Take him to the hospital", commands Marguerite. The lights turn off as soon as Leo is placed in the hospital. Carl hides in the bay. But where is Columbia?


	6. Joseph-Arthur Questions

Joseph-Arthur Questions

Later that night, Columbia was being walked to her cell by Marguerite and Joseph-Arthur. They open the door. "Good night!", states Marguerite as she gets Joseph-Arthur to turn off the lights.

After they leave, Joseph-Arthur and Marguerite walk back to Marguerite's Quarters. "Uh... Madame? Do you think it was a good idea to arrest Columbia?", Joseph-Arthur asks. "Of course it was. That whiny bitch has never had to really face something in her life.", Marguerite replies. Joseph-Arthur opens the door to Marguerite's Quarters.

"So having an anxiety attack is nothing?", Joseph-Arthur questions. "Oh, do you know her?", Marguerite drolly responds as she is being lifted back to her garden. "Not as much I used to.", Joseph-Arthur replies. "So you don't really know her and yet you feel sorry for her. You fool.", Marguerite says, just as droll.

"Why don't you expel me like Columbia and Leo then?", Joseph-Arthur demands. "I can't.", Marguerite responds sadly. "You are my only friend and I want you to stand by me through this.", Marguerite continues. "Well, what if he leaves anyway?", Joseph-Arthur asks. "Then I'd be miserable. I'd be lost. I'd-I'd...", Marguerite quivers and looks like she is going to cry, but doesn't.

"I never like to make anyone cry and I know how much this will hurt, but I want you to be better than how you treated Columbia today.", Joseph-Arthur says. "I'm going to try to help her... as best I can.", Joseph-Arthur continues.

"You can start by giving her a tour of the Melies", replies Marguerite. Joseph-Arthur closes the door.


	7. Columbia and Carl Reunited

Columbia and Carl Reunited

Columbia wakes up. A door opens. "Bonjour.", Marguerite says. Columbia looks up. "Good morning.", greets Joseph-Arthur.

Down the hall, Leo is in the hospital and wakes up. He jumps down immediately. "Easy, Leo.", says a doctor. Leo roars and realizes he cannot speak. "Now get in the crate. We're taking you to the L.A. Zoo as an attraction", says the doctors. Leo breaks out of the hospital and runs around the Melies.

"Now here is the arcade room to your right. To your left is the Natatorium.", Joseph-Arthur describes. Columbia hears a rolling noise only she would know. "Uh, Joseph-Arthur. I got to take a break.", Columbia asks. "Okay.", answers Joseph-Arthur.

Columbia turns to the right and sees a blue globe with a determined look on his face. Both gasp. "Columbia?" "Carl?" Both run or roll to eachother and hug. "Oh, my God, Carl! You're back!", Columbia responds enthusiastically. "It's been so long and-" Columbia is stopped. "You're in trouble. You should not be talking to me. And if Marguerite knows, you're screwed.", Carl replies.

"So want to play Dig Dug? Or some Donkey Kong? Xenophobe? Centipede?", Columbia asks. "Well, I have a liking towards DK.", Carl replies.

Both are playing Donkey Kong. "Mario is going to climb over these barrels quickly!", Carl says, using South Africa to mash the buttons and South America to use the joystick. "I have rescued Princess Peach!", Carl says with pride. "Yeah... good for you.", Columbia responds, a bit dejected.

"What's wrong?", Carl asks. "I'd rather the Princess saves the day sometimes, you know.", Columbia replies. "Maybe that wasn't the best choice. You choose next game, all right?", Carl apologizes. "I'll hold you to it.", Columbia says back, chuckling a little.

Then, out of nowhere, Marguerite and Joseph-Arthur come back. "A break, eh?", says an infuriated Marguerite. "Come with me!", she shouts. Joseph-Arthur grabs Columbia's wrist, with some regret. Joseph-Arthur opens the door again and walks Columbia in. "We will come back at dinner.", Marguerite says in anger.

Meanwhile, Leo runs into Carl and growls. Carl grows closer and Leo gets more docile and purrs. "So you can't speak?", Carl asks. "I might be able to help in spite of my lack of appendages.", Carl continues. "Agree?", Carl inquires. Leo purrs in agreement. "I'll take it as a yes.", Carl replies, amused.


	8. The Dinner

The Dinner

Columbia sits in her cell, reading comic books. "Oh, Captain Andrew! You saved us. Let's hold a parade in your honor of vanquishing the Space Team.", Columbia says in monotone. Then, a door knocks. Joseph-Arthur opens. "Dinner is served", he confirms. Columbia gets out of her cell with him.

In the dining room, Marguerite has Camille Saint-Saens' _Organ Symphony No. 3 in C minor Op. 78 R. 176_ playing through the room. The food is placed, and Marguerite is taken to her high chair. "We actually serve food here, going by Alcatraz principles here.", Marguerite says.

A turkey, squash, and a fruit salad is on the table. "Looks good.", Columbia says in surprise. "So what do you want to talk about?", Columbia asks. "Miss Columbia, you know your terms here. They are to stay in your cell and go where we tell you.", Marguerite replies in a blunt manner.

"I think I should find a way to get out of here.", Columbia says. "Say that again.", Marguerite demands. "I think I should-", Columbia answers. "That was rhetorical.", Marguerite replies back. "Unless... we move you to a new locale.", Marguerite responds. "Joseph-Arthur, will you move Miss Columbia to the Hall of Lost Mascots?", Marguerite inquires. "If that is to be the case, I'm going with her.", Joseph-Arthur answers and leaves with Columbia.

Marguerite stands back in silence. "Jerome, do you still want to work with me?", Marguerite asks. "No.", he responds. "Damn it.", Marguerite answers back.


	9. The Hall of Lost Mascots

**Pre-Chapter warning: Language, lots of it. Will change rating to T.**

The Hall of Lost Mascots

Columbia and Joseph-Arthur walked through the hallways. "First time without Madame", Joseph-Arthur says. "Yeah, for a long time I never even saw her.", Columbia half-chuckles. "Well, we are almost there.", Joseph-Arthur states.

A big gate is seen by both. Columbia slowly trembles. "If I am to go here, I must convince Marguerite to set me free.", Columbia says in fear. "Yep", Joseph-Arthur responds. He opens the key to turn the gate. Columbia slowly walks in.

Upon entry, she hears a giant eagle screech. Then an arrow and a letter C in blue collide. And a paperclip with the letters "UA" appears. "Welcome.", says the eagle. "My name is Herbert.", the eagle continues. "Dennis. Chris.", answers the C. "And that's Mary and Charlie. They're silent.", Herbert says as he puts his claw over his beak.

"Well, there really is not much here.", Herbert states. "Most of us are dead, to put it bluntly.", Dennis says. "By blunt, you mean by being an asswipe.", replies Chris. "Is she going to interfere?", continues Chris. "No. He was being an ass.", replies Columbia, with a chuckle. "Anyway, what's your name?", Herbert asks. "Columbia."

Suddenly, a creature is awakened. "Who?", replies the creature. She starts to move out of her stable and opens her wings. "Sidney?", Columbia asks in bewilderment. She hugs Sidney and quietly sobs. "Sorry to break this up, I really am, but what is going on here?", Joseph-Arthur asks.

Columbia stops sniffling. "Well... if last night was indication, I used to be quite a dick." "Uh-huh.", Joseph-Arthur replies in curiosity. "I used be all "Fuck you" this, and "Asswipe" that to any man or even woman who would talk to me.", Columbia replies.

"Suddenly, one day my boss wanted to do something for me. He wanted me to have someone to talk to. He happened to get the Eye and H, B, and O together. We chose a pegasus..." "That would be me.", Sydney says back. "And we didn't get to be friends and you start cussing at everyone at the lot.", Sydney continues. "Let me continue, please?", Columbia says in annoyance. "Oh, I am so sorry.", Columbia follows up with. That may have been genuine, but this reminds of something else.

"The boss already presented the pegasus to me. He already named her "Sydney"., Columbia continues. "I was ready to someone talk to until that... red bitch came in.", Columbia says, frustrated. She quickly calms down, but gets angry again. "That goddamn bitch just told my boss that I couldn't speak to her! What the fuck? You fucking asshole! That little red pest got you in the Melies kept you here and I was never happy again. One bit of hope is dashed because some fuckstick has to abide by goddamn bullshit fucking archaic rules! Fuck you Marguerite! You pissant pissy fucking bitch!". Columbia rapidly breathes.

Everyone is slightly mortified. Joseph-Arthur wants to help, but feels nervous that Columbia would yell at him. "No, Joseph-Arthur. I am not okay. Quit being a nice guy who wants to help but you're not because you're shit at it!", Columbia says in fury. "This is your goddamn fault, you shit-spewing fucking white horse!", Columbia yells. "Good night, sleep tight, because I motherfucking bite!"

Columbia walks and shuts the lights off and makes her way to bed. Joseph-Arthur is walking away and starts crying as he gets into bed. An angered Columbia's face turns sad. "Joseph-Arthur, I-", Columbia says in regret. "Marguerite may not have been good, but what you said was worse.", Joseph-Arthur says back through quiet sobs. "I'm... I'm... sorry.", Columbia goes to an opposite bed and quietly cries, curled into a ball.


	10. Carl's Choice

Carl's Choice

Later that night, Carl and Leo were going around the Melies. "We've been wandering trying to find Columbia and... nothing.", Carl says, tired. Leo purrs. "No, Leo. I am not giving up.", Carl says in confidence.

"Oh, you wanted to find Miss Columbia.", Marguerite answers as she enters. "She is to your right.", Marguerite continues. "That's-", Carl responds but is cut off. "But I heard from a little birdie that she got all shouty.", Marguerite interrupts. Carl ignores her as they go to the Hall of Lost Mascots.

"I'm taking you to see her, but after, roll the hell out of here. And you, you're going in away.", Marguerite refers to both Carl and Leo. They arrive at the front. "We're here", Marguerite says. All three stand at the gate. Leo scratches the door. Joseph-Arthur gets to the slot. "You want me out here?", he asks as he opens the gate. Marguerite nods and Joseph-Arthur shuts the door, but doesn't lock it.

"I see Miss Columbia's words of pissed-off wisdom appealed to your better nature.", Marguerite says as he observes Joseph-Arthur's clearer-than-usual blue eyes. "Come on, Leo. In you go.", Joseph-Arthur says. "Heh. Wait until they see you.", Joseph-Arthur continues.

Carl sees a curled-up Columbia. His face is one of sadness. "Madame?", he asks. "I think I should be in with Columbia." Marguerite feels conflicted. She knows that with now 3 in the Hall, one she always wanted, one she punished flippantly, and the other on his own accord, the desperateness of her condition is catching up.

"Carl, I don't want you to.", Marguerite answers. "But I do, just for her.", Carl replies. "But what she did today was insult and berate me, calling me "pissant and bitch and fuckstick." You don't want that.", Marguerite says in sincerity. "Carl, she made me cry. You do not want this.", Joseph-Arthur says in uncharacteristic agreement. "She made me cry before. And you know what she did after? She felt as guilty. I think after we split up she didn't recover. I want to rebuild this.", Carl states and rolls into the Hall.

Marguerite sighs. "You might as well." Joseph-Arthur locks the door and Marguerite turns away. She hangs her head and walks back to her quarters with Jerome. Carl stops rolling and comes up to Columbia. He turns away and finds a blanket laid out and sleeps in it instead. Carl then goes to sleep.


	11. Calm Down Session

Calm Down Session

That morning, Columbia wakes up. She sees a blue ball that is actually Carl. She gets up. "Psst. Don't you know it's not wake-up?", Herbert whispers. "I'd go back, but... now I'm awake, so...", Columbia replies. Herbert groans.

Meanwhile, in Marguerite's Quarters, distraught after having 4 of her associates leaves her, hits a button that turns on the lights in the Hall. "Okay, now it's time.", Herbert says. Carl gets up and rolls to Columbia. "Columbia-", Carl asks but is cut off. "Now is everyone here? You, shirtless man, and Leo. Next up, the little chicken.", Columbia drolly responds. "Do you know why I came here?", Carl asks. "Yes, in fact. So you can be a "nice guy" to me to make me feel better when really make me feel worse?", Columbia replies cuttingly. Carl falls silent.

"Columbia, this isn't getting you anywhere. You are so focused with getting yourself out that you leave everyone behind. That makes you as bad as Marguerite.", Carl replies sincerely. "Columbia, that guy is right.", replies Sidney. "You shit around the place. Your opinion does not matter.", replies Columbia as cold as ever.

"Look at them. They haven't got out in a long time and I don't even know what the outside is.", Sidney continues. "So you want me to help?", Columbia asks in confusion. "I don't help, I make shit worse for everyone.", Columbia continues. "I think to convince Marguerite, you need to help us.", Sidney requests. "Rephrase.", Columbia responds. "To get yourself out, you must get everyone else out.", Sidney says. Columbia stops. When hearing this put together, she reflects on her horrible behavior yesterday and today. She knows Sidney is right.

"You're right, Sidney. You are right. I am a worthless piece of shit.", Columbia says in sadness. She starts sobbing. "I think you need to go out for a bit to clear your head.", Sidney replies. A long pause. Columbia stops crying. "No one go with me.", Columbia says, with a bit of a choked sob. "Considering your state, someone should.", Sidney responds. "Well, I know this place well.", Joseph-Arthur says. "I was afraid you were gonna say that.", Columbia says back, chuckling a little.

Joseph-Arthur bangs on the door. "Marguerite! Marguerite!", he shouts. Marguerite runs up using her roots as legs. "What is it?", Marguerite asks, exasperated. "The screw is loose.", Joseph-Arthur says calmly. Marguerite opens the door... and him and Columbia make a run for it! Marguerite finds out not soon after. "Oh... you assholes!", she shouts.

Both find a door leading to an outer ledge on the Melies. "I'll open it.", Columbia says. The door is opened to reveal a beautiful, clear, sunny, sky. Columbia looks out and sheds a tear for its beauty as the wind blows. Joseph-Arthur does too. "Put a shirt on, man! I can feel the chill from here!", she laughs. "Ah... I love it.", Columbia says in pride.

"Is this what it was like for you and Carl?", Joseph-Arthur asks. "Well, we were...", Columbia hesitates. "And, yes, it w-w", she continues. "We're not ready for that.", Joseph-Arthur asks. Columbia sighs. "Joe-A, I don't know if you are infatuated with me or if you... love... me.", Columbia replies but gets hesitant. "That's what Carl and I had. Love.", she continues. "And I consider you my f-f... friend.", Columbia gets sad again. "For 18 years, I had no one. Now I have someone and I don't know how to feel.", Columbia says. "My first instinct is to cry, but to smile... I don't know if I can.", she continues.

"The trick is not to think about it. And this is coming from someone who spent 49 years working for _la rouge madame_.", Joseph-Arthur replies. Columbia then hugs him for a while.

They come back in to find an angry Marguerite. "Loose screw?", she asks in fury. "Get back in the Hall now!", she demands. Joseph-Arthur and Columbia walk back in. Columbia goes to Sidney. "You were right. I am going to help them.", Columbia says to Sidney. Columbia gets back to her bunk. "Lights out.", orders an omniscient Marguerite.


	12. The Subsidiary Plan

The Subsidiary Plan

The lights turn on and everyone rises. Carl rolls up to Columbia. "You know, I think you do better with Joseph-Arthur.", Carl says. Columbia scoffs. "Hey, Columbia. Have you been thinking of what you need to do?", Sidney asks. "Just give me about 68 minutes and a couple face-washes.", Columbia responds.

"Well, now that _la rouge madame _is reduced to nothing but her chicken, what do you want to write?", asks Joseph-Arthur. Columbia thinks for a bit. "How about a treatise basically telling _le rouge chatte _to fuck off?", Columbia snarks, then laughs. "That is... a way of putting it.", Joseph-Arthur responds. "If so, let's... get... everyone.", Columbia says, accepting help from others.

"Hey, everyone!", Columbia shouts. "Well, Joseph-Arthur and I have an idea: To help you get out of here.", Columbia says. "I'm listening.", replies Herbert. "So I am coming up with The Subsidiary Plan; a plan to set you free.", Columbia says with pride. "Who wants to be free?", Columbia proclaims. All raise their right appendage. "There we go.", she responds.

"What to start? What to start? Hmm...", Columbia ponders. She looks to her right to observe Carl teaching Leo to speak. Carl clears his throat. "The pain you inflicted upon us has been too frequent and too long. The time has come to stop and let us go.", Carl speaks in a booming voice. "Hey, can I use that?", Columbia asks. "Yeah, sure.", Carl responds. "Now you try.", he continues. Leo roars.

"Hmm. Madame Marguerite, the pain you have inflicted upon us has been too frequent and too long.", Columbia thinks. "Not bad, but... I wonder why.", she says. "Just why do you act like this? What drove you? What was your motive, your endgame, your... ultimate goal? I ask in sincerity and curiosity.", Columbia thinks. "Okay, I'm getting somewhere.", Columbia says. "Joe-A! I want you to review.", Columbia orders. Joseph-Arthur looks over. "Well, you didn't call her a _chatte_.", he replies.

"But the time has come for you to let us go. I wish for everyone within The Hall of Lost Mascots to be freed.", Columbia thinks. "Is this a good closer?", she asks Joseph-Arthur. "Maybe another sentence or two.", he responds. "And when freed, we will live life among society as peers.", Columbia thinks, knowing this should be how it ends.

"Okay, I have finished it!", Columbia proclaims in pride. She clears her throat. "Madame Marguerite, the pain you have inflicted on us has been too frequent and too long. But I wonder why. Why do you act like this? What is your motive? What is your ultimate goal? I ask in sincerity. But the time has come to let us go. I wish for everyone in The Hall of Lost Mascots to be freed. And when freed, we will among the people as their peers.", Columbia recites.

A silence sweeps over... Columbia walks down... followed by thunderous applies and cheers! Her face turns from one of anxiety to one of happiness. She laughs. She hugs Joseph-Arthur. Everyone goes to their bunks and attempts to go to sleep, but can't, all thanks to HER. "Lights out.", Marguerite commands over the intercom. But the mood is not even remotely dulled.


	13. La Rouge Madame

_La Rouge Madame_

Still unable to sleep, Joseph-Arthur walks to Columbia. "Real good idea giving us all hope.", Joseph-Arthur says in deadpan. Columbia, still kind of awake listens. "Heh. Do you have something to tell me or something?", Columbia replies. "Well, yes.", Joseph-Arthur says.

"I may agree with you on Marguerite, but you never knew her like I did.", Joseph-Arthur continues. "In the summer of 1895, there were only humans. By the winter, there was one mascot. And that was Marguerite.", Joseph-Arthur starts. "One day, she got a team together. There was Jerome, but there was also Hodkinson, the mountain. All three formed the Opening Guard in 1912. They were the institution dedicated to us. But then, more of us came in. The Lions came in 1917, I came in 1937, and you...", Joseph-Arthur stops. "1924.", Columbia replies with a wistfulness. She remembers something. A past she never really explained to anyone.

"I was alone. No one saw me. No one except for Carl... and... her.", Columbia reveals. "If Carl was like my brother, then Marguerite was like... my mother.", she continues. "Both of us never did well, but that never mattered to her. She was glad that she had two people to talk to. When I got to the Melies, I wanted to see the outside. Then it revealed an endless sea of clouds and then I cried. Marguerite began an industrial, world-changing empire...",

"...but then there became too many of us.", Joseph-Arthur adds. "I was the straw that broke the back, so to speak.", he continued. "Eventually, after me, there was only two more...", "George and Leo.", Columbia responds. "Only Leo stayed.", she continued. "Marguerite only took me in, and alongside Jerome, just ran the Opening Guard. We never really had anything like this for 49 years. And now something is changing.", Joseph-Arthur says.

"Marguerite may have gotten angrier later, but it was because nothing was happening with us. She was sad.", Joseph-Arthur says. "Like me.", Columbia replies. "Marguerite is like me. I am like her.", she continues. "So... what do you want to do?", Joseph-Arthur asks. "I'm not throwing all of you out. I'm just going to do an alternative method.", Columbia replies.

"Joseph-Arthur, you are not like a brother, but a close friend. I want you to sleep next to me tonight.", Columbia says. Both get into a bunk, one bed next to one bed, and both get to sleep.


	14. The Big Meeting

The Big Meeting

A loud buzzer sounds. Everyone gets up. Another day, isn't it? But not so. "Okay, everyone. Time to go to _La Rouge Madame Marguerite Gaumont__!_ Up and at 'em!", Columbia commands. "Do the honors, Joe A.", she orders. Joseph-Arthur opens the door and everyone walks to Marguerite's Quarters. Columbia has The Subsidiary Plan in hand. She knocks the door.

Inside, the whole Opening Guard is there. Not just Hodkinson, but Kobayashi, the Toho Lights, and Khan, the Mehboob Monument. Jerome squawks in panic. "Calm down. I know just who it is.", Marguerite says. She opens the door. "Welcome, Miss Columbia and everyone else.", she sardonically says. All of them walk in. "Are you threatening me?", Marguerite asks.

Columbia clears her throat. "Madame Marguerite, the pain you have inflicted on us has been far too frequent and far too long. But I ask why? Why did you do what you did? What was your motivation, your endgame, your goal? The time has come to let us go and we will live among the world as their peers.", Columbia recites in confidence. A long pause. Then Marguerite laughs in Columbia's face hysterically. The Opening Guard looks on in disapproval of Marguerite's actions. Marguerite then stops laughing.

"Marguerite, I know I have insulted you in the past. But it was because you were lonely. You had two people to really talk to for 49 years. And I say this because while I was in there, I had a breakdown. While I don't think I meant what I said, I regretted it after. Last night, Joseph-Arthur told me your story. It reminded me of you. I think we are fundamentally the same.", Columbia says. Marguerite is turned away, and her face is filled with shame. "Will you forgive me?", Columbia asks.

Light sobs are heard, but only from one person. It turns out to be Marguerite! Columbia runs up to her and picks her up. "Opening Guard, you can leave. Lost Mascots, I will deal with you later.", Marguerite orders. "Come with me, Columbia.", Marguerite requests to Columbia. Both leave the room.


	15. Last Acts

Last Acts

Columbia walks up to the outside railing carrying Marguerite in her hand and they look out in the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?", Columbia says. The clouds slowly start to start to roll in. "Yeah. You know, we used to go here. I forgot how nice it is outside.", Marguerite replies.

"I'm thinking of leaving the Opening Guard.", she says. "But someone has to lead.", Columbia asks. "Yeah, I'm thinking of giving it to you, Columbia.", Marguerite says. "I can't. I am inexperienced.", Columbia replies anxiously. "Then... we'll have to end the Opening Guard.", Marguerite says back. "To end what I've started, I... I think it may be best.", she continues. "Don't worry. I'll tell everyone else.", Columbia says back.

Now the Melies is in a sea of clouds. A long pause. "Just like... the first time.", Columbia says. Both look at the sun until it finally sets.

That night, Columbia and Marguerite return. "Opening Guard, I propose that we shut down.", says Columbia. "Where will we go?", Kobayashi asks. "I want us all to be separate, but still able to keep in touch and go where we need to and when we need to be.", Columbia says. "Well, I'll stay here.", states Hodkinson. "I'll be off to Mumbai", says Mehboob. "Well, in that way, I guess we should.", Kobayashi states.

The next morning, Marguerite appears in front of everyone. "It is now that I think we go into a new direction. As Leader of the Opening Guard, and with the board's agreement, we will restructure. The Lost Mascots have been freed and the Melies will land on Venice Beach. And in my final act as Leader of the Opening Guard, I will resign.", Marguerite declares to applause.

"Melies touching down", orders the air command. The Melies goes down to land. Columbia finds Sidney and flies her down. Everyone is freed and goes around the beach. The people are surprised and confused to see what they are seeing.

"Columbia, even though I have resigned, I have one last thing for you to do.", Marguerite says. "I want you to get one of the planes and get me to Paris.", Marguerite orders. "As you wish.", Columbia replies.


	16. Epilogue: To Paris

To Paris

Columbia and Marguerite land the plane in a foggy, damp Paris night. Columbia carries Marguerite out. "Well, we're here.", Columbia says. "I won't live here, Maggie. I'll visit every few months just to catch up.", Columbia says. "Maggie? I like that.", Marguerite responds. "Colette. That's my new affectionate name for you.", Marguerite says.

"Time to find your office.", Columbia says. Both walk through the city and find the address. "This is it.", Columbia says. "Okay, whoever's in front-", a man yells. He looks at who it is and gasps. "_Sacre bleu! La Rouge Madame Marguerite Gaumont!_ Someday you would return!", he exlaims. "Come, come!", he says.

The lights turn on. Immediately, they find a glass jar filled with soil. Marguerite gasps. The man firmly plants the soil and plots the points for the roots to go into. He plants Marguerite in and leaves. "Well, time for me to go.", Columbia says. Marguerite agrees. "But before I go, I want to say one thing. When there, you made me realize who I was: Someone in need of help. And for that, I thank you.", Columbia says as tears roll down her cheek. "So this is goodbye.", she says through light sobs. "Goodbye, Maggie." "Goodbye, Colette."

Columbia walks out and closes the door. She walks back to her plane, only to find it missing. She then goes to the Charles de Gaulle International Airport. "One ticket to LAX, nonstop.", she says. "175 franc. Flight at 5AM. You take a left and then a right for the gate", says the agent.

Columbia enters the plane. "Vegetarian? Economy?", asks a stewardess. "Not for me, thanks.", Columbia says. She relaxes in her chair as the flight takes off. She sheds a tear, and then smiles once the plane is in the air.

**THE END**


End file.
